A car telephone, portable telephone, and moreover a digital cordless telephone (PHS: Personal Handy Phone System) allowing a slave terminal of a home cordless telephone to be also used as a portable telephone outdoors have practically been used in recent years and downsizing or personalizing of a radiotelephone is rapidly progressed. Moreover, downsizing of a pager (individual selective calling system) is progressed while it is also considered to incorporate telephone functions and pager functions into an electronic organizer or portable information terminal.
However, though these various pieces of electronic equipment are downsized, each of them is still bulky in a pocket and therefore, it is frequently put in a suitcase or bag to carry. For this reason, an incoming ringing tone of a portable telephone or pager becomes difficult to hear. Particularly, a contact cannot frequently be received because the user does not sense incoming during noises.
Moreover, as described above, a portable telephone for notifying the user of incoming by an incoming ringing tone cannot adequately display the feature that the portable phone can be used anywhere because an incoming ringing tone disturbs others when he is present in a streetcar, airplane, or public place such as a meeting hall.
Products are already manufactured which makes it possible for the user to confirm a communicating destination or a matter of business even after he fails to hear an incoming ringing tone by adding an automatic answering and recording function to a portable telephone, makes it possible to notify the user by a portable telephone provided with an incoming notifying function using vibration (vibrator call) without disturbing others by having the telephone in his pocket, and notifies the user of incoming without disturbing others even if he has a master portable telephone in his suitcase or bag by using a compact portable incoming calling unit for detecting a signal output from a slave portable telephone by wireless and notifying him through vibration or the like.
However, a conventional portable telephone terminal has the problems that the cost increases by adding an automatic answering and recording function to a portable telephone and moreover, it is impossible to prevent the user from failing to hear an incoming ringing tone even if he can confirm a communicating destination or a matter of business later.
Moreover, it is necessary for the user to always carry a product whose portable telephone terminal is provided with an incoming notifying function through vibration in his breast pocket or the like because incoming is notified to him through vibration though the incoming does not disturb others. However, even downsizing of a portable telephone is rapidly progressed, there are problems that it is troublesome and uncomfortable for the user to live by always having the portable telephone in his breast pocket or the like because of waiting reception.
Furthermore, when a call-in signal (incoming calling signal) is output from a base station through radio waves, an incoming calling unit for a portable telephone constituted with a separate case receives radio waves of a link channel establishment request signal, burst signal, or incoming calling response signal transmitted from a portable telephone terminal nearby the terminal by responding to the incoming calling signal and notifies the user of incoming through a vibration alarm obtained by eccentrically setting a weight to the rotary shaft of a motor.
However, because the above theory detects radio waves output from a portable telephone and moreover responds to radio waves output from a portable telephone terminal at the time of not only incoming but also speech, calling, or position entry communication when the terminal moves exceeding a service area or cell of a base station, it has a problem of a high possibility of erroneous notification.
Moreover, when a near portable telephone terminal receives incoming or speech is carried out, a problem occurs that an incoming calling unit receives radio waves and output an erroneous notification similarly to the above case.